Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an analog front end (AFE), and more particularly, to an analog front end (AFE) of a digital television (DTV) that may selectively process a sound intermediate frequency signal, differential DTV broadcast signals, and differential analog TV broadcast signals, a DTV system having the AFE, and operation methods thereof.
Digital televisions (DTVs) refer to a broadcasting system for broadcasting and receiving video and audio by digital signals, in contrast to televisions using analog signals. The DTV uses data that is compressed and modulated in a digital method so that the data may be watched through television sets or set-top boxes designed for DTV.
The DTV has some merits over the analog televisions, including that a bandwidth used by a channel may be reduced. Also, multicasting, that is, a function to broadcast various programs on a single channel at the same time, and an electric program guide (EPG) are available in the DTV.